In the past, portfolios, including those configured in binder form, have been equipped with storage pockets used to carry articles of all types, including storage media. However, especially with regard to storage media, holders used in such portfolios have been limited as they are designed to carry only one type or size of article.
In the past, in one known type of storage media holding portfolio used to hold magnetic storage media, the portfolio has stitched storage pockets. Each pocket has an outer pocket wall that is stitched to sidewalls and a bottom wall. Unfortunately, storage pockets of such stitched construction are expensive to make and labor intensive to produce, all of which increases production costs.
What is needed is a portfolio that is capable of holding more than one type or size of article. What is further needed is an article holding pocket construction that is faster and more economical to produce.